


Mickey, Are You Ticklish?

by ash_mcj



Series: The Gallagher-Milkovich Family [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Tickling, playful, playful!Ian, ticklish!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj
Summary: “Knock that the fuck off.” Mickey told him, scrambling off the bed. Ian just grinned mischievously and followed. “I don’t like that look in your eye, Gallagher. That’s your ‘I’m about to be a fucking idiot’ look.”“No,” Ian disagreed, coming closer to him. “It’s my ‘I’m about to tickle the hell out of my boyfriend’ look.”***Ian accidentally tickles Mickey while they are making out, and a tickle fight ensues. Mickey tries to run, but Ian's legs are just a little longer and a little faster, and before he knows it, his stupid ginger boyfriend has him pinned to the kitchen floor, tickling him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff fluff fluff fluff Mickey is so cute.
> 
> Just like everything else I write, this isn't beta-read.
> 
> In this series, most of the Milkoviches and the Gallaghers live together in the Gallagher house.

“Lock the door.” Mickey reminded Ian, after lifting his boyfriend’s shirt over his head. “Our siblings have caught us going at it more times than I can count on my fuckin’ fingers. It’s gettin’ old.”

Ian pushed the lock on the doorknob, and then Mickey shoved him backwards onto the large bed. Technically speaking, it was Lip’s bed, but he basically moved into Mandy’s makeshift room in the basement over the last few weeks, so Mickey and Ian had taken advantage of the free room. Sharing their usual room with Carl and Liam wasn’t very convenient for their sex life.

Mickey crawled over to him and straddled his hips, grinning when he felt Ian getting a hard-on under him.

“Happy to see me, Gallagher?” Mickey joked.

“Fuck yes, I am.” Ian said, tugging at the hem of Mickey’s shirt. “You have way too many clothes on.”

After Mickey’s tank top had joined Ian’s on the floor, Mickey leaned down to kiss him. Ian gripped his thighs, squeezing as Mickey’s tongue entered his mouth. After a couple minutes of kissing, Mickey placed sloppy kisses across Ian’s jaw, before taking his earlobe into his mouth and biting down softly, which elicited a low moan from the boy under him.

“Mick,” Ian gasped, when Mickey began grinding down on his bulge. “Your pants.” He let out another strangled noise when Mickey began sucking a hickey into the skin right under his ear. “Take them the fuck off  _ now _ .”

“Impatient, are we?” Mickey laughed. He moved down to place another hickey a few inches below the first, and Ian’s hands slid from their place on his thighs, up his sides. As his fingers were travelling across his ribs, Mickey bit down on his shoulder, and Ian gripped the older boy tightly. He definitely was not expecting Mickey to scream and pull away.

“What’s wrong?” Ian asked, surprised by the reaction. “Did I hurt you or something?”

“No, no, nothing like that. You just, uh, kinda poked my...nevermind, just forget it.” Mickey waved him off, blushing. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s just go back to making out, okay?”

Ian cocked his eyebrow at him, confused at what just happened. Why was Mickey blushing? Mickey leaned in and started kissing him again, moving his tattoo-covered hands to grip the back of Ian’s neck and pull the red hair at the base of his head.

What had he been doing before Mickey screamed? He said Ian poked him. He was pretty certain he wasn’t randomly poking his boyfriend while they made out, so what exactly had happened?

That’s when it clicked. He had dug his fingers into his sides when he grabbed ahold of him. And if Mickey had said that it wasn’t pain that made him scream, than there was only one other possibility that Ian could think of.

Ian ran his hands up Mickey’s back and once he knew Mickey was too lost in the kiss to be on-guard, he moved his hands over slightly and pressed his thumbs against his ribs. Mickey jumped all the way off of Ian, a squeal escaping his lips before he could stop it. A fucking  _ squeal _ . Mickey wanted to shoot himself, but Ian thought he fell for the boy even harder, because:

“Mickey, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were ticklish.” Ian snickered.

“Good thing you fuckin’ know better, then.” Mickey shot back, his blush returning. Ian was pretty sure he had never seen him blush so much in the three years they had been  _ (sort of?) _ together.

“So, then, you wouldn’t mind if I just…” Ian reached out, and the raven-haired boy quickly pinned his arms to his sides tightly. Ian changed route and ghosted his fingertips over Mickey’s neck testingly, and smiled when he scrunched up his shoulders to keep Ian’s hand away. This slightly moved the protective position of his arms away from Ian’s real target, allowing him to quickly poke the side of his ribs.

Mickey honest-to-God  _ giggled _ , and Ian thought that was the cutest damn thing he had ever heard in his entire life.

“Knock that the fuck off.” Mickey told him, scrambling off the bed. Ian just grinned mischievously and followed. “I don’t like that look in your eye, Gallagher. That’s your ‘I’m about to be a fucking idiot’ look.”

“No,” Ian disagreed, coming closer to him. “It’s my ‘I’m about to tickle the hell out of my boyfriend’ look.”

Ian was absolutely determined to get to hear that adorable giggle again, so he lurched towards Mickey, but the shorter boy jumped to the side and flew out the door and down the hall before he could touch him. Ian chased after him, hot on his heels, and Mickey yelled a long string of colorful threats at him, but they both knew they were all empty.

The two of them ran downstairs and past a very confused Fiona and Colin, who  _ were  _ watching a movie, but were now trying to figure out what exactly was happening. The two shirtless boys made their way into the kitchen, where Ian finally caught Mickey. He wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him off the ground, making a loud snorting noise that sent vibrations into Mickey’s ear and neck, causing him to scrunch his shoulders and laugh involuntarily.

“Gallagher, get the fuck off of me!” Mickey yelled half-heartedly, trying to squirm away. Ian wrestled him onto the floor and straddled his hips, successfully holding him down, before catching his flailing arms and pinning them above his head with one hand. “You’re a fucking dead man, Galla-- HAHAHA-- FUCK-- HAHA-- GALLAG-- HAHAHA”.

Ian couldn’t help but chuckle, as his moving fingers on Mickey’s side made the older boy convulse with uncontrollable laughter. There were very few moments when he saw Mickey so innocently helpless and happy. Neither of the boys noticed Fiona and Colin watching them from the living room, astonished smiles on their faces as they saw the thug and the runaway army boy regress into a child-like silliness, the former unraveling into a long stream of giggles and squeals on the floor, while the latter laughed happily, tickling him.

“Okay...IAN...Ian, enough.” Mickey chokes out after a minute or two. “Please.”

Ian retracted his hand and let go of Mickey’s wrists. He rolled off of him and onto the ground beside him, but kept his leg draped over Mickey’s, not wanting to break the contact with him. Placing his hand on Mickey’s bare chest, he felt the air filling up his lungs over and over, and smiled. He had a ticklish boyfriend! Mickey sighed, putting his hand on top of Ian’s and squeezing it.

“You...you’re stupid, Ian.” Mickey snickered breathlessly. Ian smiled at the use of his name.

“Well,  _ you’re  _ ticklish, Mickey.” Ian told him, shifting to put his head on his chest when he figured Mickey’s breathing was stable enough. He enjoyed hearing his heartbeat.

“Shut up.”

Ian kissed his collarbone affectionately, before laying his head back on his chest. “You love me.”

“Yeah,” Mickey agreed immediately, kissing the top of his head. “Yeah, I do love your stupid ass.”

“I love you, too.”

“You fuckin' better, with all the shit I put up with for you.”

Ian stared down at their connected hands, while Mickey stared down at Ian’s red hair, and the same dumb smile was plastered on both of their faces. Right there, on that dirty kitchen floor, Fiona was positive that she had never seen love in such a pure, innocent form.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!
> 
> Kudos and (nice) comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
